1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity secondary batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and camcorders. High capacity secondary batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for driving motors, such as in electric scooters, or hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Secondary batteries may be classified into different types, for example, cylindrical and prismatic types. A unit battery includes an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, a case for receiving the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly for sealing the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals are electrically connected to the electrode assembly and outwardly protrude and extend through the cap plate.